Faking Miracles
Faking Miracles is the third episode of Season 6 and the overall sixty-fifth episode of the Venture Bros. Plot In flashback, Henchman 21 tells the Monarch the story of how the crime fighter The Blue Morpho first met the original Team Venture. The Monarch refuses to believe that the Blue Morpho (a hero) was his father, but 21 convinces him that it must be true. They debate what to do with Blue Morpho's secret underground lair. In a city park, where Brock and the Venture boys are jogging until Hank catches the sight of the girl he attempted to save a week ago. He runs up to talk with her but is tackled by the girl's bodyguards, who are henchmen of the criminal Wide Wale. The girl orders them off, but Brock intervenes and attacks two of them. The young woman is then escorted home where is revealed that Wide Wale (her father) is hosting a meeting with The Council of 13. Wide Wale has officially become a member of the council and they are now considering of reinstating Dr. Phineas Phage as a member. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch is more focused on her husband not returning her calls until Phantom Limb tells her to focus on important matters. The Council and Wide Wale exchange pleasantries until Wide Wale's daughter Sirena arrives. She rebukes her father's bodyguards for their over-protectiveness and retreats to her room. The surviving henchman from the park gives Wide Wale a report on what occurred (as Brock apparently killed the other two). Back at VenTech Tower, Dr. Venture is in his basement lab with his staff (consisting of The Sea Captain, Pete White and Billy Quizboy. They are wondering what invention of JJ's should they put into production until they discover that most of them have defects (such as a zero-emissions Hoverpod vehicle that does not stop well and crashes easily). Billy breaks a small container holding one of JJ's inventions and the experiment escapes through the vents and implants itself inside of Dean. Dean's scream quickly alerts Brock, who finds Dean shaken but alright. Brock agrees to help Dean study for his college entry exams. Meanwhile the Monarch is contacted by his wife who reminds him that they have been invited to the party that Wide Wale is throwing for his daughter's 18th birthday that night. At first, the Monarch refuses to go, as he wants to find out more about the cave under the house. 21 convinces him to attend so that he can learn who is ahead of him in line to arch Dr.Venture. Monarch agrees to go, ordering 21 to fix up his father's old car so they can use it in the future. At Tophet Tower, Wide Wale is entertaining guests along with his council members. He sees that his daughter is unhappy, and she explains that she didn't want a party. Wide Wale orders her favorite pizza, which always made her smile as child. At the pizzeria, the owner accepts Wide Wale's order and tells his new employee (Hank) to make the delivery and to not screw up as Wide Wale is his best customer. Hank makes the delivery using the Hoverpod. He is recognized by Sirena and her bodyguard, causing Hank to flee to other parts of the large penthouse apartment. Back at Wide Wale's party, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch is approached by a villain called Copy Cat. She believes that he is flirting with her, but Copy Cat claims that he is only interested in joining the Council of 13. The Monarch then arrives and is threatened by Wide Wale for appearing in costume (since his civilian business partners are also in attendance). Copy Cat then offers to loan the Monarch a suit from his apartment, which is also in Tophet Tower. As Copy Cat and Monarch leave, Copy Cat surreptitiously duplicates himself and has one of his duplicates stay at the party. Meanwhile, Dean and Brock are studying in Dean's room. In the lab, Dr. Venture catches Pete and Billy supposedly playing video games, but the two reveal they have discovered a way to control the experiment that slipped out the lab earlier, which was a new type of nano-material that can affect the human body. They demonstrate the uses on a simulator, showing Dr. Venture how the nano-tech can be used to stop and start a heart, stimulate muscles to provide superhuman strength, and activate dormant portions of the brain to increase intelligence. Unbeknownst to them, the nano-tech is affecting Dean. Brock is forced to tranquilize Dean. He then tells Dr. Venture to call Dr. Orpheus, as Brock believes that Dean is possessed. Dr. Venture realizes what has happened to Dean and tells Brock to not worry. Copy Cat then steals the Monarch's costume and tranquilizes him. Copy Cat goes over to VenTech Tower where he and multiple duplicates assault Sgt. Hatred. He then goes to the Ventures' residential area and vandalizes it, keeping his face away from the window. The duplicate of Copy Cat watching through a telescope on the balcony of Wide Wale's apartment shows this to Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, who - along with the other council members - believes this to be the Monarch violating Guild law. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch tries calling her husband. Copy Cat (still disguised as the Monarch) ignores the call, which angers her and pleases Copy Cat. The Monarch (back in his clothes) regains consciousness outside Tophet Tower just as his wife appears, angry at him for supposedly violating the Guild's laws and ignoring her calls. He tries to argue back, saying that he lost his phone, which then rings. It is Henchman 21 calling to tell him that he got his father's car running. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch angrily takes the Guild limousine leaves, prompting the Monarch to tell 21 to come pick him up. Later, Sirena Ong is in her room watching TV until she hears a noise, it turns out to be Hank who has managed to elude Wide Wale's henchmen. She catches Hank's attention and the two get are able to get properly acquainted. Her bodyguard starts to knock at her door, and Sirena asks Hank if he was not willing to risk his life to go out with her. To her surprise, Hank suddenly jumps off the building just as her bodyguard breaks down her door. Sirena tells him she was getting air. He apologizes for his actions and leaves the room as Sirena looks over the balcony to find Hank safe in the Hoverpod asking "So, do we have a date?" At the end of the episode, Dean has painfully urinated most of the nano material out of his body, but Dr. Venture is revealed to have secretly kept some in his brain for safe keeping. Dr. Venture tells his son that he passed his entry exams, then proudly informs Brock, Pete and Billy they have just made their first miracle. Connections to Previous Episodes *Various references to the previous episode are made. **The giant hole Wide Wale's men made in the floor of Venture Industries is still present. **The copper mask, Sergeant Hatred let wide wale steal can be seen in his building. **The Monarch and Henchman 21 finding a secret lair under their house. **Sergeant Hatred became a security guard in the previous episode. **Billy Quiz-boy and Pete White now work for Dr. Venture due to selling their company to Augustus St. Cloud who in turn sold it Venture Industries in the previous episode. *Various references to Hostile Makeover are made. **Dean taking college entry exams in after deciding to enroll in Stuyvesant University. **Wide Wale has become an official member of The Council of 13 after being offered a position. ** Sirena mentions Hank peeping out her a window. ** Hank mentions trying to save Sirena before finding out she possessed gills. ** Manolo's truck is still crushed from where Warriana fell on it. * Members of the council mentioned Vendata to have gone missing since the events of ''Bot Seeks Bot''. Trivia *Wide Wale and his second-in-command have survived the polar bear attack. *Apparently Rodusa has managed to turn her head back to its original size. *It is revealed the Monarch's father was a costumed vigilante. *One of the guests at Wide Wale's party appears to be businessman Donald Trump.